


Saturday Night Redux

by hernameisgeorge, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little out of hand. Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/803506"> this </a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saturday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803506) by [caffeinatednightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl), [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse). 



> Art done by [ Nekoshojo](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com).

Sam knows something is up the moment he and Jess walk through the door and hear music.

“Is your brother home?” Jess asked.

“I’m not sure. He told me he was hanging out with Cas, but he didn’t say where.”

Very hesitantly, Sam opened Dean’s door and looked inside, Jess peering over his shoulder. What they saw was…

…horrifying.

“Bohemian Rhapsody” was playing loudly from the speakers in the room. Cas was singing into an empty beer bottle while Dean wailed on an air guitar. They both were dancing wildly and obviously very, very drunk.

Slowly shutting the door, Sam turned to his girlfriend. “How about we go for pizza instead?”


End file.
